There are numerous situations in which there is a need for an electrical continuity testing apparatus for use in repairing damaged electrical cables having a multiplicity of conductors. The repair of damaged electrical cables involves correlating the severed or damaged ends of the conductors of the cable with their opposite ends and restoring continuity. This process is relatively simple when the damaged cable is relatively short and readily accessible and where technicians can communicate with one another by voice contact. However, the task is rather difficult when the cable is long, relatively inaccessible, must be repaired in situ and there is a high environmental noise level. Such may be the case, for example, in aircraft and ships where cables may have a length of 100 feet or more, the ends and damaged portions of the cables are located in different compartments, and other structural repairs are concurrently in the process of being effected, thereby resulting in a high noise environment.